Truth
by Eleve Osirian
Summary: While Cadvan is away, Maerad discovers her blossoming love for him. Will she follow the advice of a mysterious woman and admit the truth or will the dark steal him away before she has a chance?
1. A strange meeting

_A cacophonous bell tolled in the yard and echoed through the slaves' quarters. It was the onset of another tiresome day, complete with a thunderous rainstorm shrouding Gilman's Cot from the sun. During the night, the dirt floor of the lean-to had morphed into a sea of mud. Maerad had awoken to set her feet down into the cold concoction of earth, and grumbled. She couldn't remember the last time she had been clean. With what little energy she could muster, Maerad trudged out of the ramshackle hut to find even more filth as she made her towards the barn. She stopped momentarily outside its hinged doors, to watch the fresh rain water collect in a nearby trough. She looked around; no one stirred in the barnyard. Taking her chances, she approached the box. She cupped the cold water with her small, worn hands, and splashed it over her face. Rivulets of itchy grime slid from her cheeks into the browning liquid below. If she had had the time, Maerad would've jumped into the basin and washed herself clean, but personal time was never given to the workers. _

_"One day I will be free of this place," she told herself. "Even if its through my own death- I will not be stuck here forever." __Straightening her back, Maerad entered the cow byre, unaware that her freedom waited in the hands of a stranger that lurked there._

"Time to wake up, dear," someone's voice filtered into perception.

Maerad realized she had been dreaming when she opened her eyes and beheld the whitewashed ceilings. The smell of the lupine spikes outside her window bathed her cheeks with a delightful aroma. She sighed with great relief, and didn't bother to sit up. She was perfectly content to lay there, and waste the day away.

"Didn't sleep well, did you?" A soft voice echoed across the room. Maerad watched the dark haired woman pull on the fabric shades, and mumbled a faint protest when light flooded into the dark room.

"It's still early, Silvia. Let me sleep a bit longer," Maerad said, tugging a misplaced sheet over her face.

"Maerad, it's nearly noon!" Silvia exclaimed. "Besides, I'm sure you would like to make the most of it. It is gorgeous outside!"

Maerad rolled her eyes, and blinked before sitting up. "It hasn't been this warm in a long time," she observed.

"Indeed it hasn't. Here are your clothes, Maerad. I'll meet you downstairs."

Maerad made no movement to fix the thin nightgown that had fallen off her shoulder during her aggravated sleep. Instead, she waited for Silvia to leave before changing into a blue dress set aside for her. She savored the perfumed air as she braided her hair back, disheartened when she opened the door and left her refuge.

It didn't take Maerad long to navigate her way to the kitchens. She had been in Innail for over two moons, studying and learning, while Cadvan had been away. During that time, she had mentally noted the quickest routes through the winding corridors. It certainly helped being timely; Indik was rather displeased when she arrived belated to her fighting lessons. Even though the worst threat to Annar and the Seven Kingdoms had been defeated, Indik counted it wise to continue learning. "You never know when you might have to use your sword, and it'll be in that moment that you'll thank me for continuing your lessons, young mage."

Luckily she didn't have lessons today; the entire school was in a frenzy, readying for the Meet. She passed many Bards in the hallways before she beheld Hem eating, Irk perched faithfully on his shoulder. Maerad roughed her brother's messy hair, and sat down beside him. His devotion to his meal made her grin, even more so when she watched Irk try to steal it.

"Nothing would stop you two from eating, would it Hem?" she laughed. Hem snickered at the comment but did not dwell on her words. He continued to eat his tangerine, placing a few pieces aside for Irk to peck at.

Maerad turned to Silvia who seemed disinterested in the conversation of her husband and Saliman. "Perhaps you and I could go to the market?" she asked, seeing a spark of interest catch in Silvia's warm eyes.

"Yes, that would be lovely!" Silvia replied. "But first, you need to eat something." She poured a glass of Innail's finest wine and offered it to her.

"No thank you," Maerad waved her hands. "I'm not exactly desiring wine, but thank you nonetheless."

A look of curiosity flashed across Silvia's face until she shrugged and replaced the glass on the table. "As you wish."

Maerad reached over and grabbed a piece of fruit from the bowl Hem had confiscated. She ate it gingerly, savoring its taste as she watched him eat his own fare. After a lifetime in an orphanage, full of empty hopes and promises, the boy seemed content. He was no longer they whimpering child Cadvan and she had found. Instead, he was growing quickly into a young man, one that had already displayed his courage and valor. "Do you want to come to the market with us, Hem?"

He shook his head no. "I am to help Saliman prepare for the Meet." The grin on his face made Maerad wonder what he was really up to, but she didn't ask. Whatever he decided to do, she knew he wouldn't be a foolish.

o-0-o

The market was an entity in itself; it thrived off the people who frequented it, becoming busier as the days grew longer and the nights grew warmer. It was located in the very heart of Innail, constantly beating to the tune of the Bards who sold their crafts there. To Maerad, it represented the best of life, in all its puzzling thoughts, tastes, and smells; of people coming together to celebrate bountiful harvests.

The duo passed a line of stalls containing over-ripe melons from the Suderain, and fresh meats chilled with ice blocks that had been inserted into the cut out holes beneath the tops of the wooden stands. Others held live chickens in small cages, and the best crops in heaping tiers of thatched baskets.

It became increasingly apparent to Maerad that each vendor had a unique product that no other carried. She wondered how it was possible, as the market contained hundreds of sellers from every region of Edil-Amarandh. She guessed that it was a fair trade rule governing the market, but she didn't ask Silvia about it.

Finally, they reached a new brand of goods from far away lands, said to be enchanted with spells beyond common knowledge. The idea of such goods fascinated Maerad; she fondled the knickknacks she came across, intrigued by their foreign markings.

"You have a touch of destiny about you," a tall woman noted. Maerad looked up into the woman's eyes. "I see you like my goods."

Maerad paused in her response; the woman looked strangely familiar."Yes, I do. How are such things made?" Maerad asked curiously, thumbing a smooth pendant that had been fashioned into a necklace.

"That which you hold is made of whale bone," she spoke in a thick accent. "The whale is harvested and then the bone is sanded into this." She motioned to the other necklaces on display.

"Whale," Maerad repeated, curious as to what a _whale_ looked like. She had seen many creatures in the time since escaping the Cot, but never a whale. She had to figure they were a strange animal, one from great lore or the sort by the way the woman spoke.

"I must prepare for the Meet tonight, Maerad. I'll meet you back inside," Silvia said, bidding the two women farewell.

"A meet? I thought Cadvan left for a Meet in Norloch?" Maerad questioned.

"Yes, but we've decided to throw politics aside and rejoice. He should be arriving later this afternoon. Have you received no correspondence from him?" Silvia asked, setting her hands on her hips in candid disapproval.

"No, I have not."

"Well, I shall make it a point to tell him just how rude that is!" Silvia exclaimed, shaking her head. She left Maerad standing with the shopkeeper. Maerad went to tell Silvia not to mention anything, but the woman broke in.

"I knew it was you," she said with such depth that it frightened Maerad. "The foretold," the woman said in a hushed voice, so that none would overhear. "Please come with me." The woman grabbed Maerad's wrist and led her behind the stand and into a tent made of rich linens.

Inside the pavilion burned sticks of incense, spicy aromas that enticed one's senses. "Sit down," the woman said, and offered a chair.

"What do you want?" Maerad tried to remain polite.

"Calm down, I am not going to hurt you," the woman clicking her tongue as she found her own seat. "I must ask you a great favor."

"A favor of me?" Maerad wondered she could possibly offer the woman.

She took Maerad's hand and placed it on her stomach. "I have heard you are a woman of great wonder. Stories of your feats have travelled even to the southern most of Islands in the Western Sea. I wish for you to bless the twins I carry."

Maerad felt uneasy talking so intimately with this stranger; as if reading her mind, the woman cleared her throat. "You are young, but I know this- you shall find a man, I can feel it, if you have not found 'im already. You will understand things when you grow older."

A thousand thoughts raced through her head as Maerad contemplated the woman. She didn't even know her name, yet had a strange effect on her. It was as if the woman knew things that even Maerad did not know about herself. She drew her hand away, tracing the scar where her fingers once existed. "Are you a fortune teller?" she asked finally.

"I am many things," the woman narrowed her eyes. "I shall read you your future, if you bless my children," she offered.

"I don't…I don't want to know my future," Maerad said honestly. "There are things that I would rather not see. I shall bless your children, though I do not know how."

"The man from Lirigon is on your mind," she said, shifting her weight in the small chair. The light reflected off her dark skin, and Maerad mirrored the motion in discomfort. "Perhaps after you see him again, you can help me, hmm?"

"How do you know my thoughts?" Maerad shouted, standing up. "Stop scrying me!" she demanded, her anger overcoming her rational self.

"I am not scrying you. I can see it in your face," the woman said calmly, no trace of displeasure in her voice. "You should learn to control your emotions, young Bard. Perhaps then you could see clearly." She reached for a leather bag in the corner of the small enclosure. "This is for you. Open it only after you know what you must do."

"What?" Maerad asked hurriedly, annoyed at the woman's riddles. "I do not want a gift."

The woman eyed her for a moment. "But you have a gift, nonetheless," the woman replied. "One day you will you understand it."

Maerad hesitantly took the bag, wondering what treasure lay beneath the thick cloth. The woman opened the door flap, allowing Maerad to step back into the streets where the sun nearly blinded her. Before leaving Maerad turned to the woman, who was already busy reorganizing her display.

"What is it like?" she asked quietly.

"It is a wonderful feelin'," the woman answered, smiling brightly.

o-0-o

Maerad exited the market, thankful to escaping its chaos, although within her heart, she pondered what the woman had said. _What must I do?_Shaking her head, she ignored the cries for help floating from the kitchen where dozens of Bards slaved over dinner. She made her way to the main gate, and perched herself there, waiting patiently until she spotted a dark rider on the horizon. Smiling, she ran towards him.


	2. A poet's heart

Maerad ran outside the white city gates and waited impatiently as the figure along the horizon grew, its black form duplicating itself into many shadows. Furrowing her eyebrows, Maerad contemplated who would be traveling with him, shielding her eyes with a small hand as she attempted to visualize the company.

T_he meet._It was only then that she considered waiting for Cadvan inside the school, where she would not be subject to the harsh gazes of the first bards.

Several minutes later, bards cantered proudly past her without so much as a nod, their faces shielded against her welcome. She recognized a few faces, from the very first time she had been received in Innail, those who had refuted Cadvan's claim of her being the chosen one. She instantly felt an old rebuke rise in her stomach, its claws grappling at her mind, "_My how I have proved them wrong," _it snickered as they rode by on their noble steeds. _"How I will prove them wrong."_

She returned her focus on Cadvan, who had slowed Darsor to a steady walk during her thoughtful interlude. She couldn't discourage the smile that enveloped her face as he stopped Darsor in the middle of the gravel road. Still avoiding her gaze, he pushed the dark hair from his deep blue eyes, dismounted and led Darsor onward.

It was if he hadn't seen her, as if she did not even exist. Her heart contracted within her chest, feeling as if a slowly inserted blade crept up under her ribs. She watched as he continued to walk away, her heart following after him. Finally, a few yards away, Cadvan came to a halt.

Turning slowly, his gaze met Maerad's. "Are you coming?" he asked politely, trying to hide the smile creeping onto his face.

Maerad felt like slapping him, for being cruel enough to ignore her. Instead, she jogged up to him, throwing her arms around him tightly as he laughed. "I had to see your reaction, Maerad. Especially after watching the glares you sent the other bards," he said, bring his arms around her.

"Don't do it again, Cadvan," Maerad scolded, still holding him tight.

"I missed you, Maerad," he whispered in a calm voice, causing her to jump slightly in his embrace. She had forgotten how close she was to him, so caught up in the disbelief that he had returned safely.

She did not answer him; she didn't need to. It was apparent through her actions just how much she had longed to see him again. She pulled herself away, kissing his cheek before turning her attention to Darsor. _Has he treated you well?_ She inquired.

Darsor nickered, laughing at her question. _Yes, he has._

"You look nice," Cadvan said, as she ran her hand along Darsor's sweaty coat, stopping as he finished speaking.

She suddenly felt uncomfortable, wishing he hadn't said anything to her to break the peaceful moment. He had often complimented her, but the tone of his voice made fear within her rise to the surface, and she felt an instinct within her telling her to leave.

"We should head inside," she offered, her red cheeks giving her embarrassment away.

As if sensing her discomfort, Cadvan cleared his throat. "Yes, we should. I have something for you," he said, reaching into he pack to reveal a leather package.

Maerad saw the bag and immediately thought of the fortuneteller she had met in the market. She contemplated telling Cadvan, but she figured he would ask questions, questions she did not feel like answering. Instead, she took the package from him. "Shall I open it now?" she asked, nearly drowning after catching a glimpse of his blue eyes that seemed as deep as the Lamarsen.

"No, you should wait. Wait until you go to get ready for tonight, then you may open it," he answered her, traveling towards the gate.

Maerad nodded, and followed him. She was glad he had returned and enjoyed their silent companionship as they re-entered the school's sanctuary.

* * *

She set the package down on a small cherry side table located in the corner of her bedroom, carefully untying the twine that held the soft leather in place. Unfastening it, she found a folded piece of paper set atop an exquisite gown, its brilliant gray-blue hue striking against the brown wrapping it had been stored in.

She paused briefly, brushing her hands across the note. She wondered what he had written, as she set it aside to lift the folded garment carefully, letting it fall down towards the floorboards. The fabric poured from her hands as liquid from a stream, the soft material plush beneath her hands as it floated gracefully to the floor in a heap of velvet.

She quickly changed, admiring its scooped neck edged with narrow silver trim. The sleeveless dress splits high under the arm and the delicate silver brocade trimmed beautifully with beaded embroidery for the upper sleeves astonished her; she couldn't believe how well it fit her for such a form fitting gown, its silky under dress caressing her skin as she spun around quickly, basking in its beauty.

Unable to purge the intoxicating emotions coursing through her veins, she remained smiling, reaching for the letter as she sat on the bedside. The paper had been worn, most likely from the travel and use, the edges creased worn. Upon opening it, she was surprised with a poem, written with such beautiful letters she could hardly read it, for her lack of skill.

_In the storm  
Stands the fire lily  
tumultuous waves  
of destruction abound her_

_Yet tall is the fire lily  
strong in the face  
Of the sensed doom around her  
And she does not bow down_

_Pure is the lily  
In the compost earth  
growing eternal strength  
in the nights that so hurt_

_I saw not that fair maiden  
She was so far away  
But I longed to protect her  
To say the words I could not say_

_So I send her my words now  
And my poets heart  
To she that shall save us_

_From the overwhelming dark_

_Be Strong little flower  
Your heart will guide true  
For in all my days of wandering_

_I am glad I've found you._

_-Cadvan_

Scanning it several times, Maerad felt her face grow hot with an unknown feeling. She had at first thought it embarrassment, soon quenched with a reminder of Cadvan's friendship. So he had not written to her; it no longer bothered her. His compliment outside the gates fought its way into her mind, as she went over the serious tone Cadvan carried as he had spoke it. Maerad was not entirely sure what to think of the letter, or of his words, and she decided to accept it as merely a token of his kind heart.

* * *

"_What does he feel? Better yet, what do I feel? Alone, I find it easier to think of him. When he is near me, I feel I can hardly speak. It feels…strange, wrong even... I am not sure I can return the feelings he may have for me,"_ she drifted into thought as she walked down the stairs towards the great hall.

She found Cadvan leaning against a doorframe, laughing as a group of bards sang a drinking song, their hands shooting up into the air at the climax of their vocalizations. He seemed relaxed, more in his element than usual, the white scar on his left cheek less noticeable. Maerad gracefully walked down the steps, meanwhile tracing his face with her eyes. He seemed regal, a first bard himself even, enough so that Maerad briefly saw him as more than just her friend before ushering the thought from her mind.

Clearing her throat, she caught his attention. He turned his head quickly to meet her soft gaze. For a moment, Maerad was sure she had glimpsed something within his eyes, an emotion he had not shown before, but it disappeared quickly and Maerad wondered if it had ever been there.

"Good evening," he greeted her, smiling brightly.

"Good evening," she replied, standing awkwardly before him as he took in her entire form, observing the dress. "Thank you," she spoke after a few moments, wishing the uneasiness of his penetrating gaze. "It is more than I could have asked for," she ended modestly.

"It looks beautiful on you. I dare say you look even more like Lady Ardina!" he exclaimed, offering an arm. He didn't seem to noticed her rosy cheeks.

"Have I missed the meal?" she wondered.

"All you have missed is the idle banter of politics over a few glasses of wine mingled with a few plates of food," he began as they entered the noisy hall. "If you wish to eat something, there is still plenty."

"No, I'm not really hungry," Maerad said truthfully, still feeling a bit odd.

"Good, then we shall join in on the festivities!" he said, removing his arm and placing it on her back to urge her forward.

* * *

"I tell you, he has the dark in him!" Lidea laughed, a woman who had been discussing her son's antics. "He runs about the house wreaking havoc. What I put right, he topples over, as soon as I turn my back!" she explained, taking another sip of wine. "What's worse is that Nelon encourages him!" she said, slapping her husband playfully on his arm, evoking a laugh from the other bards.

"Perhaps you should be more understanding," Cadvan butted in, causing a silence to sweep across the room. "He is only a child; A son at that! Must we forget how we acted when we were children?" he smiled, exciting another buzzed laugh from the audience collected around them.

Maerad admired him for his thoughtful words, for his infinite wisdom. It seemed to her that he would be a great father, and a man of great passion and understanding for whomever he decided to marry. She then looked inwardly, the thought of being a mother- the thought of such an intimacy frightening her, although the idea of child did not. She continued pondering the idea as she listened to the banter of the others.

"AH! Other round! 'Ere we go!" a man yelled, beginning another rhythm on the drum he played as the other musicians joined in.

Wine. Ale. Good spirits. That was the overall feeling lingering in the room as the night dragged on, the only words Maerad could use to describe the event. The air was heavy with alcohol, and laughter- everyone was enjoying themselves.

There were a few men sitting at a low cut table, struggling to remain upright on their shaky stools in a competitive arm wrestling competition that no one seemed to be winning.

Opposite the boastful men lay another table, fashioned into a game board, each bard throwing a pair of dice in an insane gamble of luck that they might get the only pair snake eyes.

The entire bustling room sent thrills down Maerad's spine as she took her first sip of wine in days, allowing the taste to linger on her palette as she swallowed it slowly in an attempt to remember its crisp taste. She was unable to comprehend such happiness, how these bards were able to forget the struggle of survival against such a vast darkness that crept as a great wave, climbing over the green lands and above the hills towards them in a single great motion to obliterate light.

A handful of bards danced wildly before her, throwing their arms about in drunken abandon, as the rapidly increasing music came to an end, causing her to take heart. She thought of dancing- Cadvan had made his rounds, visiting all of the bards he knew as the music continued playing, and she wouldn't have to worry about anyone noticing her lack of dance abilities.

She finished off the goblet of wine, turning to set the glass down before seeing Cadvan before her.

"Come on," Cadvan offered, reaching for her hand

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Come with me!" he repeated, grabbing her arm to pull her up.

"Wha- Cadvan, Cadvan wait," she pleaded as they entered the dance. He paused slightly, not entirely sure of his actions.

She watched the other couples dancing madly across the room, and thought of how close they would have to be. She began to tremble as a fear rose in her throat. "I- I can't do this," she admitted, shaking her head.

"We're going to have to get a little closer. Like this," he said gently, pulling her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her waist careful not to frighten her.

She thought of a thousand no's crept their way into her mind, screaming at her to stop. But she didn't want to be afraid. It was only a dance. Once again watching the others, she looked back at Cadvan. "I don't know the steps!" she said quickly, excitement building in her voice.

"Neither do I just go with it!" he laughed, beginning to dance in a fast paced waltz around the room.

She closed her eyes, as she squealed in excitement, focusing on keeping her feet from under his. "Don't think!" he exclaimed.

Laughing together, the other bards began to yell in tune to the music, slapping their knees to the rhythm of the rising beat of the melody, "Bum bum bum!" a young man yelled, as he plucked chords on his lyre at a frantic rate.

Grabbing her hands, Cadvan leaned back slightly and began spinning around in a circle, causing her to become hysterical, "Cadvan! No!" she laughed, as the room spun into a blur, everything becoming a blend of sickness as the song came to an end and Cadvan stopped.

Losing her balance, she listened to the cheers of the other bards, reaching for Cadvan as she steadied herself in his arms. "I haven't done that since I was a child!" she told him, her eyes wide with joy, remembering a memory long in the past.

He said nothing, and simply held her close, until she regained control of herself and she pulled away.

"Shall we have another go?" Maerad asked, wanting to continue dancing although she was sweating from the effort exhorted to keep pace with him.

She noticed his face morph into one of puzzlement as he noticed something behind her, but it was replaced in an instant with a quick smile. "Yes, of course," he said, shaking his head. Maerad wondered what he had seen to cause alarm, but shrugged it off as they continued to enjoy the rest of their evening. Cadvan, on the other hand, kept a watchful eye.


	3. Premonitions

**11/17: Finally got this chapter posted after working on it for what seemed an eternity. I'm sure it will suffice and that all of you will respect the common courtesy i ask for. ^_^ Hopefully I can rest and get better now! :curses stupid flu: **

**A/N: Forgive me if i make a few spelling mistakes. I edited it, but everyone knows it's best to have a beta when possible. :P**

* * *

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Cadvan inquired, leaning against the wooden doorframe. He wanted to spend more time with her, but at present he didn't find it a possibility. The night had grown old and both were exhausted. Instead he relished the smile on her face, waiting quietly for an answer.

"I cannot recall an evening more filled with joy," she replied, holding the door ajar with her weight. "Although more than anything I wish I could," she ended somberly. Thinking of her past devoid of enjoyment made her cringe inwardly.

"Ah, cheer up Maerad," he encouraged, lifting her chin. "You're still young and this world is full of adventures waiting to be had. You'll have nights to remember."

Shifting uncomfortably, Maerad couldn't help but notice the strain in his voice, an emotion beyond her comprehension. In the dance hall, she had grown comfortable with his closeness; here it just felt strange.

Noticing her change in attitude, Cadvan cleared his throat, righting himself. "Well, I must retire; I'm spent. I'm glad you had a good time," he added, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "Goodnight Maerad."

She smiled lightly, retracting her hand awkwardly from his. "Thank you, Cadvan," she answered, stepping back to allow the door the opportunity to close firmly.

Waiting until his footsteps left earshot, Maerad sighed and found her nightgown. It had been a long evening at that, despite the wondrous activities. Now, she wanted nothing more than to throw herself onto the comfortable bed and sleep.

Pulling the sky-blue coverlet over her thin frame, her mind reminisced- the crisp wine, the merry laughter, dancing, music…all combined in an evening worthy of remembrance.

Though she would never admit it, it was Cadvan that pleased her; the warmth from his hands when he held her close, his brilliant smile that he seemed to reserve for only her eyes, his tender voice reassuring her when she needed someone to hold to. In many ways, Cadvan was the rock she desperately needed in her life. He had saved her from a life bereft of beauty, bringing her into a world that needed her just as much as she needed it.

Her life wasn't simple she declared to herself but at least for now it was manageable. Except for one moment- surely Cadvan seemed a bit worried, but they had both shrugged it off and continued dancing.

"It was nothing," she whispered to herself, adjusting to the dark of the room. "Probably thought he saw a familiar face is all." Closing her eyes, she drifted off trying to convince herself that she didn't need to be worried.

* * *

"_Cadvan of Lirigon, you will never escape me,"_ a large voice boomed. _"Even if you run miles away from my dwelling with that pathetic girl, I will dominate your conscience. Perhaps you should be careful, for your mistakes could easily affect her."_

"_You no longer have bearing on my mind," Cadvan replied. "Nor will you on Maerad's."_

Cadvan rolled onto his side, mumbling.

_"Ha! How easily you forget your time here," it spat. Suddenly, the otherwise peaceful void filled with memories of torture, humiliation, and suffering. Cadvan once again felt pain exhorted on him, the pressure becoming unbearable. He became the fire that consumed him, its weight crushing him under its infinite horror. Falling farther and farther into its darkness, he nearly begged for death until the malicious force vanished._

He was now panting for breath, the blankets tossed onto the floor in his flailing. He had dug at his arm, which now lay raw and bleeding under him.

_"So you remember now, bard?" it spoke rather than asked. Once more the inflictions began and Cadvan visualized the dark cavern, the howling and screeching surrounding him as he was assaulted with a myriad of mind tricks and physical torments. "It would be wise to remember that I can control you. Do you honestly think the chosen is safe with you? I think not," it spoke sweetly, as if talking to a scolded child._

_"I will not listen to your vain words, elidhu," Cadvan spoke firmly, trying in vain to push his presence away despite his afflictions._

_"Be mindful of your own actions, Cadvan, for they were not so different from mine once," it reminded him. _

As the voice began to fade, Cadvan felt himself waking from the nightmare.

"_I will find you," he ended._

Opening his eyes, Cadvan woke to find himself drenched in sweat. He muttered a spell, illuminating the chamber with a mage light before he threw his legs over the bedside. "It was a dream," he had to remind himself as he searched the room with his eyes. "He is not here."

He pondered the Elidhu's words; they had been so close, so real that he couldn't shake the fear from his heart. What if he was a danger to Maerad? How could he help her if it were true? And worse yet, he had planned on leaving the following day after realizing the threat of staying in Innail. The longer he contemplated it, the more he realized Maerad should leave. It wasn't safe, even within the highly guarded walls of the school. No stone could resist an elemental; even he had the courage to admit it. No, Maerad would have to leave, and quickly.

Throwing his things into a leather bag, he pulled on a tunic, ignoring his wild hair as he found his way to Maerad's room.

Opening the door, he found her sleeping peacefully, a hand tucked under her head while the other lay resting at her side. He briefly paused, caught breathless by her serene beauty in the pale moonlight. He allowed himself the pleasure of watching her for a few moments before she stirred, beholding him with tired eyes. "Cadvan?" she asked, sitting up groggily. "What are you doing here?"

"We have to leave, Maerad. Grab your things," he said, blushing slightly for disturbing her in such a vulnerable state.

"We've only just arrived," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"I know," he answered firmly. "But you must trust in my decision."

Although she hated the idea, she collected the few items she owned and tucked them into her pack. She trusted him of course, as he had traveled and kept her safe many nights. However, something in his demeanor seemed different. "What has happened?" she inquired, finding a traveling gown. Seeing him so unkempt bothered her; it was unlike him. "Cadvan, your arm!" she exclaimed, seeing the dried blood smeared on his forearm.

Turning his back, he allowed her the privacy of changing without leaving, crossing his arms so she wouldn't see. "I will explain it once we have left. For now, you must trust me."

"What of Hem? Silvia?" she began before being cut off.

"They will be fine. We'll send word to them as soon as we are able," he confirmed.

"Alright," she agreed hesitantly, slinging the bag onto her shoulder.

* * *

Reaching the stables, they quickly saddled the horses in a quiet fashion as to make their departure a secret. Riding swiftly away from the school, they had made it out of the fesse a few hours after midnight. Finding a small alcove of lumbering firs, Cadvan dismounted, standing as a statue, unmoving from where his feet had landed in the dirt.

"Cadvan," Maerad began, climbing off Imi. "What is wrong?" she asked, reaching for his shoulder.

"Don't-" he warned without turning, his voice harsh and unyielding. "_Why is he acting like this?" _she asked herself, letting her hand fall back to her side.

His eyes scanned the horizon, searching vigilantly for some unseen force. Finally he sighed. "I'm sorry Maerad."

Accepting the apology, she found her voice again. "Are we making camp?" He nodded.

Grooming Imi, she watched Cadvan do the same with Darsor. He seemed distracted, hardly noticing that she had thrown the only brush they had at him. As it hit his chest, it fell to the ground in a thud. The playful smile on Maerad's face soon turned cold, as Cadvan said nothing and picked it up from the ground, placing it on Darsor's haunches while he pulled the saddle off.

"Cadvan, if you insist on acting like this, I have the right to know why," she stated. In truth she was extremely worried but she didn't allow her raw emotions to be displayed.

Looking up, he stared back at her. He wanted to explain the truth, to let her know that nothing had changed in his feelings for her but he couldn't. He couldn't risk her being hurt. "I don't have to tell you anything, Maerad." He cursed inwardly at himself.

Stunned by the ice in his words, her gaze faltered and she was forced to look away. She would never admit it, but she hated when Cadvan became unforgiving, yielding nothing but his arrogance on his sleeve when he talked with her. It was these moments she wanted nothing to do with him, for it wasn't the Cadvan she was used to; the Cadvan she loved. Mumbling under her breath, she laid down her blanket.

"I'm going to collect firewood," she called over her shoulder.

"You shouldn't go alone," he answered. _"I can at least offer her company,"_ he thought.

"I don't need your help, Cadvan," she replied, biting her lip. She hadn't meant to speak with such venom. Turning briefly, she figured Cadvan would still be standing, watching her as he always did with a careful eye. Instead, he had occupied himself with building a fireplace.

_Stupid. One minute he is having the time of his life, as was I, and the next he is ignoring me, treating me as a child again. Will it ever end?_

Throwing a few more sticks into the cradle of her arm, she felt like screaming. She didn't understand Cadvan and she doubted she ever would. His demeanor constantly shifted; as a river flows downstream so did Cadvan's emotions, caught on a conveyor belt that continuously fed him new feelings.

Returning to camp, she threw the wood down in a hurry, brushing the woods scraps away from her clothing. Afterwards she found her water canteen.

"Maerad," Cadvan began.

"I don't feel like talking," was her response, swallowing the liquid with much gratitude.

"Whether you feel like talking or not, we must," he answered coolly.

"Do you think that you can tell me what to do, and I will just follow your instructions? I have my own opinions and values as well Cadvan. Why do you not trust in mine?" she spat, growing weary of his head games.

"Why should I?"

Swallowing, Maerad considered his pride before speaking. "I was good enough for company when you wished it. For all the times I saved your life, you were grateful. An at times, I was good enough to be considered a friend. But now, I am nothing? You treat me as if I've done something to hurt you. Please Cadvan, tell me why you are doing this to me?" she finished, feeling hurt more than anger.

"Maerad, it has nothing to do with you being good enough. To say what you have is foolish," he declared finally joining her by the newly built fire. "The truth is," he started before cutting himself off.

"Yes?"

"You're not safe, Maerad."

Wincing, she wondered what he meant. Surely she was safe with him. "I don't understand," she said hesitantly. "Have I ever been truly safe?" she laughed lightly.

"That is a good question to ponder, but alas we haven't the time. This threat is different Maerad, one that we cannot fight alone, regardless of your new-found powers," he answered seriously.

"What are we fleeing from?" she asked, laying a hand on his arm.

Pausing a moment, Cadvan stared into the dancing fire, mesmerized by its deadly beauty. Still filled with horrendous memories, its warmth provided a pleasant companion, its tendrils of flame licking the broken limbs of their shapes. For what seemed eternity, Cadvan watched the wood grow into fiery coals. Then, feeling Maerad's eyes upon him, he felt their watery depths wake him from his idleness, and he met her questioning gaze.

"The Landrost," he whispered finally.

_To be continued....._

* * *

**:O Perfect place to end it methinks XD Please review!**

**Love, ****Kiaga**


	4. Surprise

**Sorry I haven't updated lately; I kinda went through a rough patch. It's hard to believe that I only write at nightime but I do so that has probably slowed my progress as well.....I should really try to fix my insomnia. **

** Rant over with, here's the next chappie...I'll add the next chapter after 5 reviews =)**

* * *

"The Landrost?" she asked quietly, anxiety creeping into her expression. Maerad had never witnessed Cadvan in such a state of vulnerability; it disturbed her to know that it could've been prevented if she had allowed the woman to speak her future.

"Yes," Cadvan answered somberly.

Maerad considered the dilemma; she had managed to escape Arkan-da, despite the strain it had put on her heart. Why would the Landrost prove more difficult? "I suppose it could be worse," she shrugged, though the idea of facing another elidhu proved menacing.

" You have no idea what we are up against, do you?" he inquired; Maerad shook her head. "I know what he is capable of; I lived it."

She grieved hearing of his tormented past, but her own was not so different; she too had lived through oppression, so it granted him no leverage against her. "How would he find us?" she retorted. "I'm sure he doesn't have spies..." One strong glare was all it took for Maerad to reconsider. "Does he?"

"You should get some sleep," he ended abruptly, passing a blanket to her. "It's going to be a cold night."

"But-"

"It is not a burden you need to carry right now," he cut her off. _Burden? _In a perfect moment, she would have graciously accepted his terms but now they gnawed at her conscience. She wanted to tell him about the fortune teller, about the mysterious package she'd recieved. Most of all, she wanted him to relax. "Cadvan-"

"Maerad please," he begged. "It would please me greatly if you rested."

"Fine," she agreed sarcastically; with her wants cast aside, she turned away from him. "If you become weary, wake me," she mumbled.

* * *

The night was crisp, stretched taut with a lingering pressure building in the back of Cadvan's mind. He occupied himself by lying on his back, watching the brilliant lights dance across the sky in many different hues. Remembering his conversation with Maerad, he wondered whether his family watched him from the heavens; if they were aware of the troubles he now confronted.

The Landrost did not lie to him, nor would he be motivated to skew the truth. His past was dark enough to be used against him, as it always had. He couldn't deny the scars he held deep within himself for killing a loved one; it was blatant that those scars could still sting him with their ferocity.

"Mmm," he overheard Maerad murmur. Without turning, he knew she was sleeping but he couldn't suppress the urge to look at her; he desired to be with her, to be the person she would love but his courage gave way each time he wanted to tell her. And with their lives at stake, he doubted he would ever be able to, for he was almost certain the Landrost would use it against him. Blinking, Cadvan had no time to react before her eyes met his and for a brief moment, they remained locked. "Are you alright?" she managed, scratching her head as she sat up.

"I was just thinking," he answered honestly. _If only she knew._

She smirked. "You were definitely watching me Cadvan." His eyes grew wide before deviating to the ground beneath him. "But it is nothing to be ashamed of," she added, noticing his reaction.

"Seems as though I told you that once," he reminisced, lifting his gaze to meet hers. "I wish I could follow my own advice." The moment lingered as he moved closer. "Maerad, I must tell you something," he began.

Maerad bit her lip as he sat down; oh how she wanted to feel his hands intertwined with her own, to feel his mouth against hers. Everything screamed to disobey her normalcy and take a chance; her lips parted enticingly as he eyed her mouth. "Earlier, I spoke with much on my mind," he swallowed. "I did not intend to come across so harsh," he apologized, his voice catching as she grabbed his hand. _I shouldn't let this happen._

"I understand your fears, Cadvan, for they mimic mine. What I can't comprehend is why you take your anger out on me," she asked genuinely.

Examining her hand, he shook his head. "It is a weakness of mine; you know that," he confided. "Why would I try to harm someone I.." he hesistated, ".. I l_ove_?"

Maerad felt an old feeling wash across her body, one that had always frightened her; now, she didn't mind it as much. "I do not think you mean to," she confirmed, her eyes still fixated on his. He made no movement, but stared back at her with glimmering eyes. Perhaps he was offended that she hadn't answered him, that she didn't respond to his confession; she just couldn't bring herself to find the right words.

"I did not try to.." he started before she hushed him; leaning forward, her lips almost brushed against his before a shriek exploded across the landscape, rousing them from their interlude.

"What is that?" Maerad asked as a shrill of terror ran up her spine.

"Get on the horse," Cadvan demanded, unsheathing his sword. Instinctively, he pushed her behind him. "Ride as fast as Darsor will carry you."

"I'm not leaving," she insisted, grabbing his arm. "What is it?"

"Do you never listen?" he spat harshly. "Leave. Now!"

"No," she refused, backing away; it wasn't Cadvan's anger that frightened her; it was the being running swiftly in their direction, another scream cutting through the air as a second joined its rank. Words couldn't describe their black forms as they barreled closer. Time stopped as Cadvan forced her onto Darsor, her sword falling lifelessly from her grip. Struggling against him, Maerad was hit by a jolting burst of energy, her vision faltering as she fell downwards. The last thing she remembered was Cadvan's counterattack, a flash of brilliant light consuming her eyesight before everything faded into darkness and she knew no more.

**Holy Crap that is cliffy. :looks at clock and faints: Oh well....more excitement =D Tell me what you think I could improve on! I know there is plenty of room for it ^_^ :winces at onslaught of reviews concerning obvious spelling blunders: lol**


	5. Weywood

_Happy New Year! I can't believe the last time I updated this was a month ago!! I do apologize for the delay- I know how irritating and frustrating it can be. __I'm glad that people are still interesting in this story. (It has kind of been put on the back burner while I write Denouement- I learned the lesson of writing too many stories at once) _

_I will ask you to review as always. I love writing for pleasure, but I only update if people enjoy the story. So, if you want this to remain active, please do me this honor. I will probably update once a week now, or if I get a lot of reviews! *hint hint* =) _

_Review goal: at **least **7 before I post again_

* * *

The luminous glow of the moon seeped through Maerad's eyelids, a blinding light against the otherwise pitch-black terrain that nudged her from unconsciousness. A pungent odor similar to that of Den Raven filled the heavy air, the only relief a slight breeze that caressed her marred skin. She coughed and opened her eyes to view a mountain range stretched along the distant horizon. Despite her confusion, she guessed them to be the high peaks of Osidh Annova, for behind her a dense forest of lumbering pines and thick oaks groaned an eerie welcome. The ghostlike birches that arched above her in a tangle of braches became recognizable as those of the Weywood, a place she had once traveled through with Cadvan and first met the Elidhu Ardina.

Maerad's head throbbed with anxiety and her body shivered with chills that ran along her spine as she adjusted to her surroundings. Her chest constricted as she visualized the iniquitous beasts that had attacked them. Her body still wept blood from the encounter and it certainly didn't help that her period had begun. The stench of it circled around her and made her stomach lurch against its sour smell. She shuddered involuntarily at what mighthave happened if Cadvan had faltered. _"_Cadvan_," _she called his name with caked lips of blood and dirt.

She managed to sit up and find that he lay unmoving on the ground next to her. "Cadvan," she repeated, placing a hand on his shoulder. When he did not respond, she felt hot tears slide down her cheeks. "_Perhaps Cadvan's blood also soaks the earth," _she thought morbidly as she gently turned him onto his back. His face contorted into a grimace but he remained still. An overwhelming sadness crept across her heart- she didn't know what to do. In spite of all her training and days spent in the wilderness, nothing had prepared her for being in this situation. And now that Cadvan lay hurt and unable to pacify her growing fear, her outlook dimmed immediately. All Maerad could do was stay conscious and alert.

She sent out her hearing and heard nothing save tree branches snapping against each other and the cries of night wrens. Whatever attacked them had run off or died; Maerad hoped it to be the latter. She thanked the light for the small mercy and glanced back at Cadvan. His condition mirrored hers, but his suffering seemed substantially deeper, lurking a place Maerad didn't dare delve into. In this revelation, Maerad knew she had to find a Bardhome and bring him there, however impossible the idea. The woods were dangerous, filled with ancient creatures that had roamed under its canopies for ages. Maerad didn't need to be reminded of her experience with the goromant in this very forest to know that true safety was a falsehood.

Cadvan groaned and Maerad reacted instinctively, pressing her hand hard over his forehead and the pained expression lifted somewhat. She then anointed her own wounds with a sweet-smelling balm she withdrew from her pack. It stung on contact, but cooled the burning long enough so she could focus on moving the man before her. It was a long, taxing process, but Maerad eventually dragged him into an opening in the brush. Against all her knowing, Maerad then built a fire to guard against the cold.

* * *

_"You have refused to visit me," a voice stated flatly. "I have felt your struggles, bard. Surely you are in need of aid."_

_Cadvan did not respond; he did not possess the energy or will to banter with an ageless Elidhu, especially one who wished him dead._

_"I shall make a deal with you, Bard; I know of the struggles the Fire Lily experienced in freeing the treesong. It is a small token, one that you stole from me long ago and I want it back."_

_Cadvan's resolute faltered. "And what is that?"_

_The booming laughter sickened him and he felt fire consume his innards. "Do not play games with me, Cadvan."_

The instant he awoke, Cadvan believed to be captive and that his life would soon come to a screeching halt. There had been too many to ward off and he hadn't been strong enough to withstand their onslaught. Yet he had so much passion for life, knowing that Maerad needed him, that it drove him to open his eyes against the pain, against the reality he might face. "Maerad..." he whispered. Through his hazy vision, he was able to tell that she was kneeling before him and he sighed with relief.

"Shh," she scolded quietly. "_If you must talk, use __mindspeech__."_

"_Where...?__"_

_"In a bardhome, just inside the Weywood forest."_

_"Where's Darsor?"_

Maerad paused and spoke aloud. "I'm not sure. When I awoke a few hours ago, there was nothing around, save you and a growing puddle of blood."

Cadvan slammed his eyes shut as a jolt of pain shot up his leg. He hoped Darsor had managed to survive the encounter. Without a mount, they had little chance of making it out of the woods alive. "You are hurt then."

"My arm burns," she admitted, staring into the fire. "But it is nothing."

Sitting up slowly, he brushed the hair from his face. "Let me see," he muttered.

"You aren't-" she started.

Cadvan ignored her protest and felt the ragged edge of the scrape that ran up her arm. He said nothing as he studied it. Finally, he rested his head in his hands. He felt like throwing up. "This bodes ill."

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking at her injury. It felt horrible but it certainly didn't look it.

"It's poison," Cadvan mumbled, his words caught in his throat as another fit of coughing began. "I think we both have it running through our systems."

Maerad's eyes darted to his weary face. "From what?"

"Those things_," _he explained. "We should keep moving."

"We barely made it out of the Innail Fesse, Cadvan," Maerad retorted. "Whatever those creatures are, they will still be looking for us. And neither one of us can travel."

Cadvan nodded in agreement and met her gaze. _Why have I put this burden on her shoulders? _Even more guilt flooded through his system leaving Maerad completely ignorant of what was chasing them. "_Forgive me for bringing you into this danger_."

Maerad smiled half-heartedly; she was thankful she could still draw oxygen into her lungs and feel the cooling sensation it brought into her system. After such an attack, Maerad was simply grateful to be alive. "_There is nothing to forgive,"_ she replied. _"Now sleep! I'll keep watch and wake you if I hear anything."_

Cadvan obligued and lay back down. Maerad took a deep breath in and prepared herself for a long night.

_To be continued....._

* * *

_I know it's not a long chapter but here are some things to contemplate until I post again:_

_*T__he poison's attributes are going to be __similar__ to that found in __Methylmercury, save for one symptom which I won't explain because it would give too much away__. For those of you who don't know what this is, you might gain a hint by looking it up. _

*_I hoped to portray Cadvan as being worse off than Maerad, so his lack of rebuttal to her words is due to his afflictions._

_*I know I haven't said what is chasing them, but I will. Just have patience and I will reveal it. =)_

_-Queen of cliffhangers Kiaga (sounds kinda catchy!) xD_


End file.
